One of the more effective methods of skill acquisition is problem-based learning. In the case of cyber operations, problem-based learning may be achieved by providing realistic, hands-on cyber exercises to trainees. The military, commercial enterprises, and academic institutions all conduct cyber exercises to educate and train personnel. Exercises are conducted in both individual and group formats, and team exercises may be conducted cooperatively or as competitions.
Computer-based training may one of the more effective teaching methods available today, as evidenced, for example, by the military's dedication to training exercises in preparation for battle (e.g., flight simulators). Computer-based training exercises may cover a wide array of training topics, and trainees may have the flexibility of performing training exercises using either local or remote computer connections. Trainees may even obtain online training via the Internet. The personnel who set up, monitor, and assess cyber exercises are often referred to as the “white team.”
Cyber exercises are often conducted on practice computer networks (e.g., test range networks) of physical hosts and/or virtual machines (VM's) set up to resemble operational networks. Due to rapidly changing information technologies and evolving cyber attacks, however, test range network configurations and exercise scenarios may lose relevance. Furthermore, cyber missions are often specific to an organization, so cyber exercises can rarely be used across organizational boundaries. As a result of these factors, cyber exercises are often conducted using short-lived, custom-built test range networks and mission scenarios.